Тема форума:Общение/@comment-213.138.92.125-20181228040753/@comment-38693429-20190728173025
От Вольный чейтатель: От Lord of Chaos Krull: 1. Превосходят СМов по выучке ? Да они максимум на уровне сционов темпестус. 2.ПКО у Некронов есть - гаусс пилоны, вполне себе хорошие системы ПКО, могут имперские корабли сбивать очень хорошо. 3.Не только в телепортах, есть особые технологии, которыми пользуется Орикан, с помощью этого теха, он может путешествовать во времени:Warp travel is a consistent aggravation, as its eddies and anarchies seem to delight in defying his predictions. Under such circumstances, to preserve his plans and reputation, Orikan is forced to employ a closely guarded set of chronomantic abilities. Travelling backwards down his own timeline, he emerges in the past at a point at which he can set his prophesied version of the future back on track, normally by having the interfering factor destroyed in some manner, это не считая других технологий,в которых они мастера, на вроде атомарной трасмутации и кучи всего,благодрая технологиям и знаниям, по силе с ними только псайкеры и могут сравниться:They are masters of dimensional dissonance, singularity manipulation, atomic transmutation, elemental transmogrification and countless other reason-defying technologies. In many ways, a Cryptek’s powers mirror those employed by the psykers of other races, but with a crucial difference: instead of using a mutant mind to channel warp energies, the Cryptek employs arcane science to harness the universe’s fundamental forces, есть даже хрономантия:Every conclave specialises in a particular field of techno-sorcery, be it psychomancy, plasmancy, chronomancy or any one of a hundred thousand other disciplines.4. Оружие у некрово так отсало, что от него не защищает даже броня танков Имперской Гвардии,а ранения не могут быть вылечины обычными средствами:Gauss weapons are the mainstay arms of the Necron legions, ranging from the rifle-sized gauss flayer through to the enormous heavy gauss cannon. No matter their scale, the function of these weapons is the same; they emit a molecular disassembling beam, capable of reducing flesh, armour and bone to their constituent atoms in a moment. Even the thick armour plating of an Astra Militarum tank is no proof against such horrendous firepower. The awful wounds caused by gauss weapons are greatly feared by the line infantry of the other races, and are almost impossible to treat using conventional methods.5.Не только вмятинку, благодоря системам авторемонта, некрон воин может восстановиться даже после расчленения или обезглавливания: Even dismemberment or decapitation may not stay a Necron Warrior’s advance, for its sophisticated self-repair mechanisms can return it to the fray, и это только воины, у тех же бессмертных системы качественнее и лучше. 6.Нова-щит стоит только на риптайде, и возожно на кораблях, не более, так как даже на КВшке нет нова реакторов. 7.По мощи нажористее только из-за ракет, не более, так как вооружение думсдея технологичнее любого энергетического оружия Империума, даже грав пушек и искореняющих лучевиков, что врагов на малекулы ( в дальнем бою ), или на атомы ( в ближнем ) расщепляют. 8.Создали свой ФТЛ ? Просто использовали технологии людей и круутов, не более, к тому же, снеся целую сферу расширения, да и до полей геллера не додумались,а решили варп драйв создать 9. Правда ? Броня ФВ равна силовухе ? Когда она начнет танчить автопуки, тогда соглашусю, а пока она равна максимум карпсу Астра Милитарум и милитарум темпестус, хотя наскольок я знаю, болты она не танкует 1. Да, превосходят, причём значительно. Опыт на Префекции с участием нескольких рот Белых Шрамов и Гвардии Ворона показал, кто самый главный босс качалки в Галактике (спойлер: не космоконсервы). 2. Пилоны - это наземная установка. На кораблях у некронов вообще нет никаких средств ПКО, даже щитов нет. 3. Орикан единственный такой из некронов. Никто больше не показывал подобных навыков. И способность гулять по времени не сильно решает, особенно в век активных Варп-перелётов, сбивающих всю астромантию Орикану. 4. Херня это всё. Гаусс-свежевателю нужно несколько секунд, прежде чем превратить жертву в обугленный скелет, а это от 3 до 10 и более секунд. Оружие должно убивать мгновенно. Импульсная винтовка тау может за один залп пробить насквозь броню Космодесанта, расщепить плоть на атомы, а несколькими залпами запросто уничтожить лёгкую технику. А ещё импульска тупо скорострельней. 5. Некрона можно завалить даже с лазгана, о чём говорит "Падение Орфея", а пока он будет медленно восстанавливаться, его уже сто раз разнесут на куски. 6. Нова-реакторы стоят на куче тяжёлых боескафандров, вроде "И'варны", "Р'Варны", "Та'унара" и "Риптайда". Штормсьюрдж по логике вещей тоже должен иметь Нова-реактор, так как для его импульсной бласт-пушки нужна прорва энергии. Ах да, ракеты Штормсьюрджа могут с лёгкостью порвать любого Титана, вплоть до "Императора", о чём и говорит бэк. 7. Думсдейка может палить только по прямой линии, это раз. И импульсная бласт-пушка намного мощней, это два. 8. Ну и что? Тау хотя бы могут в реверсивную инженерию, в отличие от тупых тостеров. До этого они изобрели и гравитационный, пусть и досветовой, привод, который делает тау самой быстрой расой в досветовом путешествии во всей Галактике. 9. Лол, ПА никогда не танчил автопушки, которая разбирает космоморяков на куски, не выдумывайте. 1. Ну да, это пока они не начали работать сообща, а не как вздумается, потом, когда начали, не одни кауйон не помогал тау выкрутиться, о чем говорит кодекс Тау:Но когда силам Виор'ла и Т'ау пришлось сражаться против обоих капитулов разом, даже самые превосходно спланированные «кауйоны» оказались бесполезными. Снова и снова Гвардейцы Ворона, позволяя выманить себя из укрытий, становились наковальней; Белые Шрамы, сбросив виртуозную маскировку, превращались в молот. Рядом с Роспутенской системой бункеров, куда воины Шрайка вели отход с боями против бронетанкового сдерживающего кадра, удалось заманить противников в молниеносный многосекторный налёт с бреющей высоты, и быстроходность не спасла скиммеры чужаков от уничтожения авиаподдержкой Кор'сарро. А когда хан вёл своих братьев в лобовую атаку по Гекторидскому Сверхпролёту, виор'ланские соединения перекрыли мост с обоих концов, но их разорвали в клочья штурмовые полуроты Кайваана, вниз головой незаметно свисавшие на магзацепах с поддерживающих арок. Патрули скаутов провоцировали «Быстрины» Тени Солнца на проведение «кауйонов», и великанские БСК сами попадали в засады терминаторов, призванных с орбиты сигналами тщательно расставленных телепортационных маяков. 2.Не херня, в кодексе написано - значит так и есть, и да, пруф на несколько секунд 3. Пруф на отсутствие щитов 4.Пруф на то, что она мощнее 5.Выдумываешь тут только ты, а Онли Вар говорит прямо, автопушки не могут пробить силовой доспех космодесанта:Автопушки – это тяжелое, обслуживаемое целым расчетом, са- мозарядное орудие высокого калибра, ведущее огонь мощными снарядами. Пусть им не по зубам керамит силовой брони, кото- рую использует космодесант, зато легкую и среднюю бронетех- нику автопушки уничтожают на раз. Неудивительно, что они столь популярны, как в Имперской Гвардии, так и среди отступ- ников. 6.Пруф на то, что могут Императора загасит, еще не было битвы между титанами выше вархаунда и тяжелыми БСК тау, так что это неизвестно